narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Birth of the Dragon, Two Dragon Endorsers Evinced!
Part of: Vermilion Dragon Arc Departure "It was long ago, of 5,000 years ago. It was then when people of the good has defended their own purposes for light, while evil has defended their own purposes for darkness. It was then of the five dragons who had sworn to protect and destroy the darkness with the bond of the five dragons to make the Vermilion Dragon. The two have engaged in battle, and the darkness has seemed to be defeated, but, not destroyed. They were then both then under a huge seal, as they were all trapped under the earth within the Nazca Lines. Because the evil has not been destroyed, the five dragons has sacrificed themselves to preserve under the human world, so it could be passed down by generations and generations of the vermilion dragon. But now...the war has started again." It was a clear day, at the night time. Birds fluttering around, the sky so clear, in an open forest area, and no fighting in this area whatsoever. Just as said, a huge white beam of a laser immediately erupted out of the earth unknown. This unknown laser had incredible force of unknown power that it shook the Earth. Just after an hour of the mysterious beam, a red glowing, crimson meteor of the size of a football field immediately comes. The meteor smashes right through the atmosphere like it was nothing and it started to burn, but still launching right through the Earth like a comet. It then makes a huge contact with the Earth and a huge explosion envelops the area, engulfing the forest, the sky, the birds, and so on. Just as the explosion was reaching it's limit, a dragon's roar was heard throughout the area. "Finally...it has came..." "For our revenge..." "That we have been waiting for so long..." "We'll defeat the dragons..." "And rule this whole world of evil..." Evil laughter was then heard... Immediately, Hanatte wakes up from a dream. "Agh..." Hanatte mutters to herself as she was touching her head with her left arm. "What a dream..." Hanatte then thought of what she just saw, a huge crimson meteor just smashing to the ground, an unknown beam, and five dragons. "The world is changing fast..." Hanatte mutters to herself. Just as she said it, her right arm suddenly stings and was in huge pain. Hanatte immediately drops to the floor from the pain. What the hell!? What's up with this!? Hanatte thought. Realizing that he might wake up his brother, Hanatte checked on his room, and to her relief, he was still asleep. She then dresses up on her ninja clothes, and gets some milk. For some reason, she wasn't hungry. Disgusted from the thought of the dream, she throws back the milk of where she put it. Go to Kusagakure... Hanatte thought. The thought just echoes through her mind for no reason. Why am I being tempted to go to Kusagakure... Hanatte thought. Hanatte then looks at Otonami and deeply sighs. She gets a note, a pencil, some bags, and her weapons. She then leaves the note on Otonami's room on his door and abruptly leaves to the Hokage's Mansion.